Super Smash Brothers Sleep Over
by tryn2319
Summary: Six Smashers Samus, Zelda, Peach, Link, Marth, and Falco do not want to go to bed just yet and engage in a night of Truth or Dare. The night goes on as another game evolves. Mostly about Zelda's POV. Shoujoai, slight ecchi not seen yet, Samus x Zelda This
1. Truth or Dare The Kiss

Me: Yay! I are back!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

Me: I'm not _that_ bad am I..?

Faclo: Yes, you are.

Me: Hmph...Well...Uhm...HMPH!

Anyway - this is indeed a story of a little late night truth or dare game, **but**, it's not totally abonoxious or random. Some parts are a little bit freaky, creepy and just plain _odd_, but, still...I'm trying to keep it contained

As metioned this IS a **_Samus/Zelda _**ficcy - yes a **SHOUJO-AI **pairing! If **you don't like Shoujo-ai**, then you are free to **go away **and **NOT** to** flame **about it on my story. _If you do _I will wrap you up in toilet paper and beat you with a toiler seat (Tryn likes **bolding**, _italicsizing_ and underlining words)

Constuctive Critisism are welcome but flames aren't. There is a differance between the two

**Disclaimer** - Tryn do not owe Super Smash Brothers Melee - if she did it would only be about Samus and Zelda XD

* * *

It was late at night. _Most _of the smashers were tired and fatigued to stay awake any longer. It was indeed a rough day on the battle fields.

However, seven smashers were awake. They were still full of energy and would not allow sleeping to envelope them just yet. They lay scattered acorss the floor, sofa, table and in one case - someone's lap.

"I'm Bored!" the blue birded bomber exclaimed loudly, sprawled out on the darkened room's floor. "I thought I told you to shut-up..." a paticular blue haired warrior said annoyed, sighing quietly, sitting on the sofa, his elbow resting on the sofa's arm, holding his head up.

"We could all play a board game!" Suggested the blond haired mushroom princess, turning on another lamp to lighten the room and resuming her place on the floor, sitting next to her royal blonde companion, Zelda. The rest of the smashers heeded a groan, promoting their dis-approval to Peach.

"Board games? Come on Peach...Those things are lame...!" Link remarked digging his fingers into his short blonde hair, repulsed by the idea. Samus second the notion, adding "Besides...Falco always cheats."

"No, you guys just always suck!" Falco triggered, sitting up glaring venomesly at the blonde space protecter. Samus returned the toxic stare, tightening her fist in mid-air for Falco to see.

"Don't worry about it..." Zelda breathed scarcely, looking up at Samus enchantedly (Btw, Samus is sitting on the Sofa's arm).

"Pichu, Pi chu!" The little electric pokemon squealed brightly in Zelda's lap. Zelda grinned down at the cute mouse-like creature and nuzzled her fingers through his short yellow hair. Peach, smiled down at the pokemon herself, melted by the rodents cute remark, reaching towards him and tickled his tummy. The male smashers rolled their eyes.

"Your all just jealous becuase Pichu is in Zelda's lap and you guys aren't!" Peach stated playfully. Samus giggled when she saw the burnt faces on Link and Marth. "I couldn't give less of a rat's ass" Falco said rudely but smoothly. Peached 'hmphed' and went back to playing with the little Pichu.

"I Know!" Link bursted spontaneously, almost jumping up from the floor. "We could play...Spin, The, Bottle!" He said pausing, saying the last three words as a threat to everyone, smiling greedily, looking over to Zelda. Peach admired the idea, but Samus and Zelda rejected it. "What?" Link protested. "Falco can't cheat at it." Link pointed out as Falco punched Link in the arm bitterly.

"Why don't we just watch Falco punch Link all night?" Samus suggested, grinning. Falco endoresed the idea but cracking his knuckles unpleasently, glaring at Link with an uneasy smile. "Sounds like a good idea..." Marth said, rasing his head, favouring the idea himself.

Pichu dug his chibi head into Zelda's abdomen timidly, as Zelda stroked his back reasuringly. "Why don't we just play Truth or Dare instead..." Zelda quietly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Falco exclaimed. "I've always wanted to know who Samus **really** likes" Falco chuckled darkly, as Samus cringed at the thought. Marth and Link shared their thoughts. "Truth or Dare? That is such a cliché" Marth said dismissing the idea. "Yeah, and It's boring!" Link added. Falco swiftly turned to Link and Marth and gave them a dirty look. "You dumbass' " Falco said grabbing Marth and Link by the collar of their shirts and pulled them off into the Kitchen for a second to discuss a strategic plan.

Samus Peach and Zelda watched Link and Marth being lugged away by Falco. "Oh...kaaaay." Samus said rasing an eyebrow. "Who DO you like anyway Samus? Link, Marth, Roy-" Peach started naming the male smashers. "I Don't Like Anyone!" Samus interupted instantly, refusing to answer truthfully. Zelda glanced at Peach. "Maybe she likes a _girl_..." She stated thoughtfully, careful to not offend Samus. "Oh whatever Zelda..." Samus groaned turning her face away, crossing her arms.

"What should we ask the boys when they come back?" Peach asked the other girls, wanting to plan before hand. "Hmm..." Samus and Zelda hummed as the thought provoked their imaginations. "How about we make one of them kiss each-other!" Samus stated, getting off the sofa's arm and took a seat with the two other girls forming a circle between the girls. "Ooohh! Devious Samus!" Peach beamed, delighted by the idea. Zelda giggled a bit. "You do know, they'll get back at us right?" "Yes, but that's why we must plan to get at them now..." Peach retored, almost secretly.

"God! What the Hell Is Wrong With You Guys?" Falco boomed in the Kitchen pacing back and forth, dissapointed in the two boys. "What the Hell Is Wrong With _YOU_ Falco?" Link stated Angrily. "Truth or Dare_ SUCKS_!" He included as Marth nodded in agreement. Falco sighed heavily. "Truth and Dare is the only game where we can extract the Truth from those three and Dare them to do incredible things!" Falco explained, trying to contain his anger. "Like What?" The two swordsmens asked in unison, curious to Falco's idea.

"What do you two ALWAYS want?" Falco asked smiling mischeveiously. "I always want food..." replied Link. "Me too..." Said Marth. "Ugh! You guys are hopeless-_BESIDES_ Food?" Falco demanded again. "Uhhhm..." Marth and Link tried to think. Falco crossed him arms inpatiently. "Does the name, Zelda, ring a bell to you nitwits?" Falco uttered coldly. Marth and Link exchanged glances, shrugging thier shoulders. "Haven't you both wanted to, say, I don't know...Make-out with her by chance?" Falco clued in, very annoyed. Link and Marth finally clicked in "Oh Yeah!" They both said, now finally observing the good side to the game.

"But...Girls usually say Truth instead of Dare." Link pouted remebering. "Maybe we can install a rule for that..." Falco solved, stroking his feathered chin. "They only get three Truth turns each...How about that?" Falco offered, the rule as Marth and Link nodded with enthusiasm. "What about Samus and Peach? What could we plan for her?" Marth asked curiously. The boys pondered the though, trying to think up of something sinister "I say we make them kiss Zelda" Falco suggested grinning evily. "Good idea..." Link said, wondering what it looked like having two blond girls kiss each-other. "Right, are we agreed then boys?" Falco asked the two and all agreed. The girls were gonna get it.

The three chuckled and giggled amongst themselves, thinking up intresting, disgusting and, need I say, erotic things for the boys to do for them. "How about we make Link and Marth both make-out with Zelda?" Peach conveyed to Samus playfully. Zelda buried her head into her hands sighing as Samus grinning. "Sounds intriging..." She said tilted her head. "You guys-" Zelda started, interupted but the re-entrance of the boys. "We have decided to play Truth or Dare" Falco annouced as if he were a leader of some sort. "But...You can only ask a 'Truth' question three times each, then you have to do a dare." Falco said forcefully. The girls nodded, all eager to start the game right away.

Everyone co-operatly sat in a circle, debating on who should go first. "I'll Go First!" Peach's voice rang out forcefully, drowning out everyone else voices. "Falco, Truth or Dare?" Peach asked suddenly as everyone else shut-up and listened intently. Falco tilted his head up cockily. "Dare!" he said boldly trying to impress everyone. Peach grinnind as Samus leaned in to whisper in Peach's ear. "Make him do something Dirty! Like...Humping Link!" Samus whispered her hand covering her mouth and Peach's ear. Marth and Link glaces over at each-other, scared of Samus' expression on her face.

"Not just yet..." Peach calmly replied, thinking up of an idea. "We'll start off slow, then build up to a climax." She murmed to the bounty hunter. Samus flung her head back in dissapointment, really wanting to see Falco embarass himself terribly.

"Falco..." Peach started as everyong heaved in a breath of anticipation. "I dare you to..." Peach said trailing off her sentece, leaving everyone on a cliff of Suspence. "hump that wall..." She said giggling to herself. Samus rolled her eyes and Zelda retreaved her attention to the little Pichu in her arms, not wanting to see.

Marth and Link exploded with laughter, but Falco silenced them with a loud bark. He grunted to himself getting up off of the floor and walked hesitantly to the wall. "It could be worse...It could be worse..." Falco repeated to himself placing his feather hands on the wall. He stalled for a long period of time. "What are you waiting for Falco? Do It!" Samus cheered happily followed by hoots and hallors from Marth and Link. Falco embarassingly thrusted his hips agaisnt the wall, rocking his body around, his eyes shut tightly, not allowing himself to see.

Peach encouraged Zelda to look up, but as she did, Falco pulled away instantly snorting greatly. "Your next, Aran..." Falco leered lethaly at the blond who was still giggling. Link and Marth hushed up imediately as Falco took his seat between the two. "Samus, Truth or Dare" Falco said with an erie stillness to his voice. Samus rolled her head back trying to think. "Dare." She said smiling, fearless of Falco. "Fine...I dare you to kiss Zelda - And to hold the kiss with her for five loooong seconds." Falco snapped diabolicly.

Samus sat motionless. "That's it?" She remarked, the dare didn't even seem to sting her in any way. "You might be okay with it...But is she?" Falco replied pointing to the wide eyed hylian Princess. Samus glaced over to her friend. "Oh yeah..." she murmered quietly to herself. The blue feathered bird sat back, amused with himself. 'This is only the beginning, Aran...' he though mentally to himself as he watched Samus crawl over to the paralyzed princess.

"Zelda, it's only for five seconds." Samus tried to reasure, placing a hand on her shoulder. Zelda didn't say anything. She looked up at Samus and nodded knowingly. Marth and Link sat forward, readying themselves to see the two girls kiss. Samus slowly inched her face towards Zelda's, as their lips nearly touched Samus withdrew her head swiftly to regroup herself "Crap!" she excliamed. "What's wrong Samus?" Zelda asked, but Samus shook her head "Nothing" she responded. "Come on! Kiss Already!" Falco bellowed hot-tempered. Samus sneered at him and refocused herself on her kiss with Zelda. Samus sealed her eyes shut and thrusted her face towards the young Hylian princess' mouth, lips connected

Zelda was shocked. Another girl kissing her? No way! Zelda tried to hide her fear and tried to shuffle closer to Samus, hiding her face. Seconds felt like minutes, then soon Zelda felt herself drifting into a realm she never crossed before. Her eyelids grew heavy sinking down her eyes only to halfway. A uneasy but pleasruing wave wrecklessly blitzed throught-out her body, blocking her senses from reality. Sinking into a plush, protected, and arousing would, inhabitent by her and Samus, she resisted herself not to moan. Zelda was teetring over a cliff of intimacy until Samus pulled away. "There, five seonds you cold hearted prick!" Samus roared at Falco. Zelda sat motionlessly, still overwhelmed from the kiss. "Wow..." Was the only word to escape the princess' mouth as she placed a hand to her lips. "That was...Amazing..." Zelda said to herself as her thoughts were interupted by Samus' voice. "Marth, truth or dare?" Samus asked not a bit phased by what just happened. Zelda glanced over at Samus then stood up with the little Pichu in her arms.

"Where are you going Zelda?" Link asked as everyone looked up at her. "I'm just going to put Pi-chu to bed..." She said softly, turning on her heels and wondered off to the little Poke-mon's room. "Right, Truth or Dare Marth?" Samus repeated, as Marth replied truth, nervous of what he might do if he had said dare.

Zelda slowly ascended the staircase to the upper level of Pi-chu's room, her thoughts twisting around what had just happened. "Samus..." She quietly said the name, storking Pichu's back as she concluded her path to the top of the stairs. She slowly glided over to the Pokemon's room, and the door creaked open, just enough for Zelda's slim frame to pass by in. She walked over to the little electric bolt decorated bed and pulled the covers back. She gingerly placed the pokemon on the fluffy matress dressed with soft silk-like sheets. Pichu gestured tiredly, thanking Zelda. The princess grined tenderly pulling the covers over his mini body. She gently leaned in and planted a small kiss on his forhead, followed by a comforting carass across his head "Good night..." She spoke velvetly, exiting the pokemons room, closing the door behind her.

Zelda heaved a sigh, still remeber the kiss Samus gave her and the tornado of emotiong she felt. She replayed the moment mentally, closing her eyes, recalling the full detail of the kiss. Zelda shook her head trying to forget it. It was just dare after all. Nothing was meant by it. was it? Nah, couldn't be. Zelda concluded, returning to the other five, noticing the others gawking, and teasing Marth greatly "What's going on?" Zelda asked, taking her seat next to Peach.

"Oh my god! Okay, Zelda" Peach started hyperly. "Marth said truth, right? And then Samus is all like 'Okay Marth who do YOU like?' and then he wouldn't answer forever and then he finally blurted out your name!" Peach squealed excited. "Isn't that cute?" she aww'ed patting Zelda's back. Zelda glanced away "Yeah, sure, I guess..." she said stiffly. "Ironic he says that _after_ Samus kisses you." Peach said chuckling to herself. Marth sat in embarassment as Link and Falco teased him heavily.

Marth waited for everyone to cool off. "Zelda, truth or dare?" he asked, averting his attention back to the game. "Uh...Truth." she stated, resting her head on Peach's shoulder. Marth flushed slightly as he spoke. "Do you...Uhm..Like me in return..?" He said bashfully as everyone's attention was directed at Zelda. She searched her thoughts for a second. She'd want to say yes to spare Marth total embarassment, but truth is she only liked him as a friend. She flipped between the two answers she could give and ended with a responce "I...Like you..but platonically..." She stammered quietly, hoping she didn't hurt Marth too much.

Falco and Link pointed and laughed at Marth. "Ha, Ha! She doesn't love you!" they said teasingly in unison. "Really?" Marth spoke ignoring the two boys provoking him. Zelda nodded a bit sadly. She really meant no harm by it. Suprised though she found Marth smiling gently. "That's good enough for me..." he said satisfied as Link suddenly punched him in the arm playfully. Marth swumg a fist in return as the two started to bicker engaging a mini duel.

"Aww, isn't that sweet Zelie?" Peach said, impressed by Marth's reply. Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, your next Zelda." the bounty hunter said irritated by the lovey dovey crap. "Alright then...Truth or dare Link?" Zelda asked somewhat timidy. "Dare." Link said sedutively trying to impress the girls. Zelda tilted her head trying to think up of something nasty for Link to do. Samus leaned over to Zelda and whispered in his ear "Now's your chance to get back at Falco for making us kiss" Samus started lowly. "Make Link and Falco screw each-other!" Samus murmered harshly in her ear, wanting sweet revenge. Zelda's cheeks brightend with a rosy pink colour "But...Link didn't do anything..!" Zelda mumbled back in return. "So?" Samus asked shrugging her shoulders.

Zelda kept thinking about it but Samus nudged her again, interupting her thoughts. "Make him suck his own nipples!" Samus giggled as Zelda buried her head in embarassment "Samus! That's Gross!" She annouced loud enough for everyone to hear. Samus grined impishly "Come on! it'll be funny!" She persuaded Zelda. "No." the princess sighed, still trying to think up of something harsh, but not disgusting.

"Link..." Zelda started breathing in heavily as she made her descion. "I dare you to..." She paused trying to squeak out the words plugged in her throat. "Kiss Peach..." She said hoping her royal friend wouldn't murder her. To her surprise, Peach beamed with excitement as Link sat motionless, but soon grinned seductively. "It's still a blond..." He said to himself macho-ly and crawled over to mushroom heir. Samus pouted. "I still say you should've made him spank Falco or something..." She whispered as Zelda giggled. "Maybe later on in the game..." she responded, smiling at the idea.

Link crawled over to Peach eagerly as Peach squealed in delight. "Oh my god..." Falco said embarassed for Link having to kiss Peach. Marth turned away, unintrested in the whole situation. Samus observed the two with no attention as Zelda scooted closer to Samus giving her two friends some excess space to kiss.

Link purred as he claimed his award, 'frenching' the royal girl in front of him. Both were quite enthusiastic. A little** too **enthusiastic. Peach moaned greatly as Link wrapped his arms around the 'blue blooded' girl. Peach ran her slender fingers through the swordsmen's silk-like hair, trying to heighten their excitement. Link, aroused by the emotion began to slide his hands up the princess slender stomach. Just as he reached the top of her ribcage a hard yank thrusted him hard, pulling him away from Peach.

"Okay, time's up!" Samus said, her words burning with a flare of anger melted in them. She threw Link onto Falco's lap with a heave of her arm. "Fecking pervert..." Samus mutter allowed. "Jealous Samus?" Falco teased rudely only to recieve a middle fingure response from the aggitated space hunter.

Peach was panting lightly, fixing her hair (if posible) and straightening out her pink lacy gown, a smile plastered on her face. Zelda looked over at Peach, inspecting her friend. "You guys are bloody sicko's." Samus remarked one last time as the truth ir dare circle resummed back to Peach.

* * *

Well, there it is Chapter one O Tryn actually wrote a chapter :gasp: This paticular story is not supposed to be in chapter format and will hopefully be edited to be one full story once I complete it - if ever. A bit more lemonistic scenes in the second chapter.

Though it may not seem like it, it **WILL** be a Samus/Zelda story. That's where a little thing called "sex dice" come into play X) I'm not purposely placing little things in like Marth gropeing Link, or Samus feeling up Peach, or Falco humping a wall ...It just happens in this story o And it won't last long (Only a few sentences if it must a whole paragraph) The only ones that "count" (a few paragraphs long) are Samus/Zelda parts really. Just so you knows

Anyway hope you liked, if that was even possible.


	2. Getting Closer and Closer

Me: Yaarrg I'm Back!

Falco: shoots Tryn with his blaster:

Me:Stands still, smoking black: Falco, you prick :types on the keyboards and makes all sorts of heavy metalic shiney things drop on Falco's head:

Falco WAHHHH :Dodges all the elephantine objects:

Me: ...Damnit! That should've worked!

Falco :veneomously glares at Tryn: You...wretched...Son of a...BITCH :Charges Tryn with a bomb-omb:

Me: running away Shhhhiiiii-

Samus: I get to make out with Zelda later :3

Zelda:flushes gently:

Marth and Link:jaws dropped, staring at Zelda in disbelief: You'd rather her over us?

Zelda:giggles and shrugs:

**XoXoX** Tryn do not Own Super Smash Brother Melee..If she did, she would revolve it around hot and sweaty Samus/Zelda sex-ness **XoXoX**

Samus and Zelda: TRYN!

Me: You know you'd like it! ...Nintentdo would probably sell more games that way too :Nods: XD

Samus and Zelda :sighs heavily:

* * *

"I'm Bored!" The blue Falcon screeched out, sighing in a yawn. "Truth or Dare does suck..." he concluded, waving his wing to dimiss the game. 

"But You Told Us To Do IT!" The two angry swordsmen said in unison. Falco shrugged in return.

"It's your fault for listening to an idiot..." Samus pointed out to Link and Marth.

Marth heaved a reply. "Well it wasn't all bad-"

"Yeah, we got to see Samus kiss Zelda!" Peach interupted, wrapping her arms around the necks of Samus and Zelda, pulling them both into her chest. "You two look sooo Cute Together!" Peach squealed optimistically.

"...This is true..." Link pondered at the thought, replaying the episode of the princess and bounty hunter occupied in a kiss. "I also got to kiss Peach!" Link concluded joyfully, a large grin plastered on his face.

Samus grunted unlady-like as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you boys play a real game...A game which puts your masculinity to the test?" Samus offered impishly. The three males puffed out their chests, fearing nothing in Samus' deciving words. "Sex Dice...Only meant for two people in the bedroom...Shall we see what they can do to the six of us in the living room?" Samus raised an eyebrow, glaring down everyone in the circled smashers.

Zelda felt a fridget shiver carass her spine. 'Oh no what if I'm forced to makeout with one of the boys in front of Peach...And if I make-out with one of them? What will Samus Think? Ahhh! What Do I Care Of What Samus Thinks?" Zelda blushed as her mind crashed into another thought of the space hunter beside her. 'Oh sammy, why did you go and have to do this...?' Zelda sighed mentally.

Link sat on the floor with a blank grin on his face. "Yes! My chance to make-out with any of those girls! HeeHee! Thank-YOU Samus!' Link thought, closing his eyes and dreaming of himself indudlged in another kiss by the two princess' at the same time.

Peach pulled Samus shoulder fiecely down to her chest, her ear inches away from her mouth. "Samus!" Peach roared a whisper. "None of these guys are cute enough to make-out with! Well...Maybe...Link and Marth, but NOT Falco!" Peach protested a bit aggitated.

"Samus tunred her head and gave a snort. "Who said anything about kissing boys?" Samus huffed cryptically, turning her attention back to the circle of smashers. "All right...All we need is three pieces of paper, they will be later makeshifted into dice...On the first die, all six of our names will be written indivudually on each side. Then again on the thrid die. The second die will have various sexual actions, like kissing or nibbling, tickling, whatever. Understand?" Samus asked as everyone nodded in unison.

"Allright...The game will work as follows. Someone will role the first die and a name will come up. Whoever's name that is will induce the action on the seond person. Someone else will role the third die. Another name will come up. That'll be the victoms name. And the second die will be the sexual action. Understand...?" Samus asked,

"What if the same names comes up twice?" Falco grunted severly, folding his arms in a skeptical manner.

Samus pondered this conundrum for a moment. "You have to do the action with yourself!" Peach giggles immaturely, squeezing her tummy, holding in her giggles. She imagined Falco kissing himself.

"..Now is everyone alright with the game then?" Samus hissed, probing Flaco with a hated glare.

A few moments withered away as everyone managed to cut and fold pieces of papaer with crude cube shapes. Everyones names had been neatly written on each side of the two paper blocks aswell as six sexual oriented actions written on the last cube.

"All right...I call to roll the first die..." Samus announced, snatching the flimsy paper square in her hand.

"I get second!" Peach cheeped, picking up the die with her thumb and index, admiring her own elegant hand wrighting.

"Dibs on Third..." Link said thirstily, grabbing the final die with no hesitation, almost squashing it's delicate sides in.

All three rolled the dice, one at a time to incluse a hint of suspense. Samus dropped the first die, the neat spelling shining Marth's name in the dim light. Everyone turned and cheekily grined at Marth as Link hurdled the third die. It toppled and rolled, landing on a face to reveal Falco's name on top. The girls and Link all laughed at the two boys, as Peach slowly rattled the die in her palm slowly, begging for the nastiest action to come up.

Link initiated his taunts on Marth. "You must be happy Marth. You've always wanted to make-out with Falco right?" Link teased as Marth elbowed him harshly in the gut. Link pulled on Marths t-shirt collar, briefly pluking away at his hair. The two boys scawbled as Falco dug his head into his feathered hands. "Of ALL the people in the room, and I get the gay one..." Falso sighed. "Hey!" Marth protested, freezing his fight with Link temorarily to shout insults at Falco.

Peach giggles quietly to herself, no even noticed the die had escaped her palms and rolled off her little night gown and onto the carpeted floor. Samus and Zelda inspected the top face of the die. "Nibble..." The Hylian Princess said aloud to herself and the Bounty hunter beside her. Samus chuckled mischeviously, looking up to see the unsuspecting faces of Marth and Falco. "I told you this was a good idea..." Samus nudged Zelda lightly, flashing a welcoming smile. The princess felt a warm vibe hug her body when Samus grinned. The Princess returned the gesture by nodding.

"TeeHee! It Says Nibble Booooys!" Peach reported, pointing to the three white dice. Marth and Falco spited poisonous looks. Falco surprisingly stuck out his feathered hand and turned his head away. "I'm only participating becuase I wanna see some more action from you two...!" Falco hissed, pivoting his head to the Hylian Princess and blonde space commander. Samus stuck her tongue out childishly, knowing she won't do anything dramiatically sexy in front of him.

Peach interuppted. "Awwn...I wanna see some more nibbling then on your hand..." Peach pouted, collapsing her head on Zelda's shoulder. Samus grinned at Falco darkly, emmiting a victorious stare.

Marth grabbed Falco's wrist intimdated. He looked at the turned away face of Flaco's cheek then back ay his blue feathery plam. "Take this..." Marth muttered darkly, and crunched on his fingers until Falco gave a whining yelp, trying to withdraw his hand. Marth kept the hand firmly gripped in his mouth until he could feel the bone of the finger surrendering to the immese pressure.

Falco finally reared up his talon and rammed into Marth chest, smacking him inbetween Samus and Zelda. Marth aplogized hastily. "Get Off!" Samus replied rudely, pushing him off herself as he tumbled on the floor.

"...Uhm...The die said Nibble, not Eat.." Peach remarked, restraining her giggle at Falco. "I think you have to redo that one guys..!" Peach shrugged cheerfully. Falco shot the Mushroom Princess a withering gaze. "Fuck...Off..." He stated hellishly, blowing on his nearly fractured finger.

Marth smiled cheaply, pleased with his work and took a die into his hand. Link snatched the middle one as Samus grabbed the remaining die. All three of the Smashers rolled the weak cubes in their hands. Peach rolled the first die onto the floor as the name Samus hobbled up into the light. Peach nudged Samus, "Now all you need is Zelda's name to come up and your set" Peach squeked joyfully as Samus slapped her forehead.

Marth threw the second die with the names. The fragile square fumbled and rolled until the name Zelda popped up. The two girls exchanged looks and waiting for Link to roll the remaing action die. "Come on, come on, Give me something hot!" Link prayed, tossing the crumpled and wrinkled die to link Samus' and Zelda's future action.

Rolling and hurdiling over the curled nubs on the carpet, each side could be seen until it landed, on side up and five others ignored. "AWWWNNN!" The boys moaned in harmony, as a lame and stupid action came up. Link tried to flip the die until it showed the word "sucking" but to no avail.

"Sorry guys..." Samus grinned happily, rolling the die back to it's original command of "caress". Samus looked down at Zelda and shone another one of her inviting smiles. "Come on Zellie...!" Samus said, patting her lap, motioning for the princess to lay down. Zelda hesitated at first, looking down at Samus' lap and blushes at the thought. 'Why am I looking down there...!' Zelda scolded herself and squeezed her eyes shut. A reasuring hand landed on Zelda's shoulder, pushing her closer to Samus. "Go on!" Said the familiar high pitch voice of her fellow princess. Zelda gave out an embarasses whimper as her face darkend with another shade of red.

Her vision grew horizontal once she re-opened her eyes. She felt a hand cradaling around her shoulders protectingly and another smooth hand sloping down the curves of her golden wavy hair. It lifted up again, hovering back over to it's beginning point, raking across the shining locks. Zelda experienced the same feeling she did as when she got kissed earlier. A powerfully warm intense feeling melted her troubled worries and smoothed out the scruched up vibe in her body. She felt very comfortable in another girls lap. An irritating poke harnesed her back into reality. "Don't enjoy too much Zellie..." Peach winked

"Oh Come on! At least stroke her inapropriately!" Falco protested, wishing he could see something more invigorating.

"Do you mean like this?" Samus ask, her hand trailing down further Zelda's spine. A sharp feeling pinched Zelda's senses, weakening her plea to stop. It forced Zelda to lay immobilized as the tempting hand of Samus slithered further down her back, up the tender slope of her royal hiney ( XDD) and a couple inches down the back of her thigh, only to jerk her hand forward and down the princess smooth silken night gown to her flat tummy. Zelda gasped sharply, only to herself as Samus' sleek hand trespassed the greater curve of her breast which remain captive in the tight night gown. Zelda's heart raced as Samus pulled her fingers up her chest and journeyed it's way up her slenderneck and up the jawbone. The princess released a sigh of relief as the bounty hunters hand was pulled back to sweep away any stray hair that lay acorss Zelda's shoulder. "...Samus..." she whispered vaugely

Samus leaning in slightly to quickly apologize. Zelda didn;t reply. It tickled her veins and teased her heart to pump even faster. Zelda liked the feeling of that. She almosr wished it could be done again, but, just not right now.

"Yeah, I guess..." Falco said, stroking his chin. "But a bit more ass grabbing would be more like it." He concluded, folding his arms over his chest in a cocky fashion. Samus shook her head.

"I prefer petting her better..." She replied, assuming the original routine of dragging her fingertips acorsss Zelda's back only.

The Hylian Princess jerked herself to sit upright again, every ounce of her forced into pulling herself up, not showing any weaking sign of a newly found crush on Samus. "What are you doing?" Link and Peach said in unison. 'I'm, done...Samus carassed me and thats it." The princess fumbled over her words.

"Yeah right Zellie! You stay in her lap, until the next turn is done, or if one of your names come up again." Peach pointed out. Zelda protested, looking back at Samus with almost a 'why are you doing this to me' look. "This wasn't stated in the rules!" Samus whimpered, but the bounty hunter shrugged. She resisted the cute lonliness look in the Hylian's eyes and tugged the younger girl into her lap again. "It is now." She stated, her hand tickling the hairs on Zelda's head, stroking the top of her head to the tip of her elven ear.

"Okay, We'll let the boys roll the dice for the next round...And the girls will roll the next round, seeing as Samus' hands are busy for this turn." Peach stated, as Zelda rolled her eyes somewhat embarassed.

Time ticked onward, the boys snatching the dice, preparing to roll the next climatic kiss, suckle, nibble between the 'close' friends, unknowingly their throats going slighty dry, and will be needing to be pearched soon...

* * *

And thus ending Chapter two...probably my shortest Chapter ever. it was meant to be longer, but I did this chapter after the first one immediately after the held it of for like half a year and decided to continue it. Hopefully I wont do the same to Chapter three which I gave a little hint away... 

Falco: That's not a hint. That's a cheesy ending you lameass.

Me...Shut-up Falco. Now I'll be responding to my beloved reviewers whom I love so much:D Crap there's 19 D: I'm gunna be busy for the next five minutes...

**I**: Thank-you, I like my story too :p The characters are all their older selves. I don't know their exact ages though p

**Hofftailing**: Thanks, but you are certainly right about my spelling and grammie errors...if I could have someone spell check it for me I'd be grateful...But they'd have to be here with me and I live in Canada (And some Canadians like me don't get fecking spellcheck on their damn computers!) :o Most people are from the US of A. Again thanks for the tip with two/three characters in the same Paragraph..I forgot all about that rule and I'll try to apply it to my third Chappie!

**Some Dude**: You mean, poor Falco ;D

**Icy Chinoumi**: Glad you like it. And, no I've changed my mind to make it a Link/Samus/Zelda triangle Story Me: Link! Stop stealing my replies! it's STILL going to be a SAMUS/ZELDA story Despite what Link says :Glares at Link:

**Possesed Angel**: I'm not hillarious as much as I am just a corrupted Shoujo-ai fan girl :p Most of my stuff comes from dreams I have if you can believe it. Not this story I don't think, but my first story Super Smash Vacation did.

: Update complete, and Samus will only be involved with Zelda I assure you ;D Unless something happens with the dice game...(Which wont ;)

**Ferret-Man**: Thank-you, nice name (I love ferrets, they steal beer :3 )

**Dark-Angels-Tears**:sweatdrop: Again I apologize for the screwing truth or dare scenes...but that's what people do in Truth or Dare...I remeber when I was doing a truth or dare game, my friend dared ME to hump the wall (Hence the idea) and we only like 8 :o Zelda is the only respectible player in truth or dare who won't make you suck your nipples unlike Samus.

**Jose Reynaldo**: Samus isn't bristish p Although when I was making Chap.1 I was going through a british phase sayng "bloody", "tally-ho" and drinking lots of tea. The Brithis Rule Though! All Hail The English! (And hail me cuase I'm part english D )

**some dude**: Fine? FINE? It's was a terrific Fanfic! p nah, just kidding. thanks for the review though. I hope you register in too (

**anon**: Update Complete! Sorry for the loooooong wait.

**ikari123**: Foam on my damned soul? I Love Foam:D ..Actually, I'd love some people to complete some of my stories :p Would you mind complete the other three stories I have? p (I'll even tell you the endings so you can complete them!)

**Decade**: Yes! Yay For Shoujo-ai! Especially _Samus/Zelda Shoujo-ai_! (And yuri too! ;D )

**RavenGhost**: O I haven't seen you in a while! D Yes let us all laugh at Falco! and eat chicken...LAughing Flaco and eating Chicken is good shit ) (Say hi to IT for meeeee:waves: )

**Master Disaster**: Masterdisaster...I must say I like your name too...And I't's nice to have an enthusiastic Shoujo-ai fan around here! Male or female! (Although it'd be better for the non-perverted reasons ;D) If anyone flames me, I'll equip you with a flamesthrower and I'll unleash you on them and you can go nuts ;D

**Master Disaster** **(fox)**: OHHH! I Love FOX :huggles: But, wheres Master Disaster ( Master diasater not asshole. I is an asshole for being sexist ( I apologize to all boys out there:Quivers: Except for the REAL assholes out there ;p And I agree with you Fox! We Need More Shoujo-ai In ALL Sections (Expecially in Inyuyasha and SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE! - mostly super smash brothers melee though...and maybe in Your Under Arrest too...)

**aguywhohasnolife**:D Thankies!

**Nomad Soldier**: Thank-you, again D

**Blizard Wolf**: Well, heres the second part ) I'm glad you like my story )

I'd Like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my stories. You guy truely kick more ass than Falco :D :Huggles all her reviewers:

Falco: Wow, good job Tryn, while you were doing this, you could've made the next chapter.

Me:...Shut-up Falco! D:

NOTE: Too ALL Falco Fans! I Do NOT hate Falco! (In fact I use him in SSBM! ;p ) it's not my fault Falco hates ME...pinhes his arm

Falco: OW! You crappy little pulls out his blaster and shoots tryn's arm off

Me: AHHH! ...How will I write the next chapter? trying to plug the pulsating spurts of blood

Link: I'll Write it:shoves tryn off her chair, open up Notepad and starts typing:

Everyone except Link: NOOOOOO!


	3. Another Game Another Kiss

Whoot! Yet another addition to Super Smash Sleepover...What has it been..a Year? p Well at any rate Here's another (short) Chapeter...But I finally got started on the romance bit!! yay!

Samus: Bout Time!

Me: bleeaah...I think I'll just write me future stories in either script formal or by manga...

Tryn Does Not Own Super Smash Brothers Melee...If I did...Falco, Zelda, Link, Marth, Samus and Peach would be the only playable Characters and you'd have to play out my story!!

----------------------------------

The three boys plucked the paper dice from the floor, each carefully rolling a die in their palms. Link kept glancing over at Samus, wishing he were in place of Zelda.

"Come on Baby, gimme some of that sweet lesbo action!" Falco said rudely while releasing his captive die.

The die hobbled and and tumbled onto the carpet as it was glared down by all the eyes in the room. Tilting and swirving, it finally landed on a side, the name Falco staring up at the ceiling.

"Ha ha!! So much for your lesbo action you perverted bastard!" Samus smiked, calmly raking her fingers through Zelda's golden hair. Falco simply returned the gesture with his raised middle feather.

Peach giggled to herself. "Wouldn't it be funny if Samus' name came up?" She asked to no one in paticular. This however caught The space fliers attentions.

"WHAT!?!" A loud unison shrieked out in harmony. Falco and Samus were not pleased with the thought at all. Peach smiled.

"Theres no way in Hell am I ever gunna kiss that sorry son of a bitch" Falco grunted noisly, pointing an accusing feather towards Samus as if she were some sort of plagued disease.

Samus glared evily at Falco. "I'd sooner kiss Peach and Zelda than be caught kissing you." she hissed, rising to her knees as Zelda fell out of her lap.

"Course you would you stupid lesbian" Falco dismissed with a cross look on his face.

A lamp flew across the room as it shattered agaisnt the blue birds face with a 'WHAM!'. The two warriors of space bickered, throwing cheap punches at each-other, kicking each-other and hitting the other with any object that was withing their reach. Amazingly no one was woken up but the loud brawl.

Ignoring the fight, Marth and Link were astonished. Their dice already rolled and already the revealed the fate of two smashers. "Samus" Said Link repeating the word on his die.

"Kiss" Echoed Marth with his own die. The two boys exchanged glances, smirks curling their lips. Peach leaned over the two dice, a disturbingly happy laugh poured out her mouth.

Zelda sweatdropped as Samus and Falco paused their fight. "WHAT!?!" They screamed.

"Falco...Kiss...Samus!" Peach annouced, pointing to each die with the word on it. "I must be psycic or something" Peach clapped

her hands together, pleased with her reading. Falco pushed Samus aside and smashed the die with her name on it. "This Is Bullshit!!" He declared, throwing the piece of crummble paper at the bounty hunter.

"Samus and Falco, Sitting in a Tree!!" Link started Happily, a wide grin on his face.

"Zelda staring at the two, frowning sadly!" Peach chimed in, rhyming with the tune adding her own personal twist.

"...That's not how it goes..." the young Hylian princess said as her face grew red.

"Heehee!! Enough talk! Time for the kiss kiss!!" Peach grinned. "Come'on Zellie!!" Peach said, leaping towards the bounty hunter, pinning her down. Samus strugged violently against the giggling Mushroom Princess

Falco growled. "The only place that lesbo bitch can kiss me is right Here!!" Falco said, bending over and pointed at his feathery rear.

"Bring your ass over here Falco, I'll make it worth my while!" Samus barked under the straining arms of peach.

Marth sweatdropped. "Would wouldn't want to trust him Samus" The blue haired Prince warned. "He'd probably fart on you while you do it..." He claimed as Link giggled immaturely.

Peach and Zelda's faces melted into a disgusted look. Samus took the opputunity to free herself from the princess' grasp.

"Pff!! You're all Losers" Falco dismissed. "I need a drink..." Falco said, getting up and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Ohhh!! I Know how to make an EXELLENT Drink!! Boys would you like to try it?" Peach asked with a cute grin, attempting to seduce Link and Marth by beverage.

"Actually, No, were ok-AHHH!!" Link and Marth were grappled by Peach as she dragged the two warriors into the kitchen with her. Peach looked over her shoulder and winked at Samus, indicating now's her chance with Zelda.

Samus's eyebrows droped. "God Damnit! Why MEEE!?!" She asked in vain at the ceiling.

"Why you, what?" asked Zelda shyly, clutching a pillow to her chest, hoping the older bounty hunter direct her rage to her.

Samus let out an exasperated sigh, pressing her palm to her forehead as if she could erase her thoughts out of her head. "Peach is always insisting I'm a lesbian ever since that one time I...Gah...Nevermind..." she rolled her eyes in frustration, and fell backwards to lay on her back.

Zelda paused for a moment. She was curious to what Samus was refering too. She lay her pillow asside and adjusted herself to sit closer to the older woman. "...Well...Are you a lesbian?" Zelda asked in a friendly manner, trying not to anger her smashing comrade.

"...None of your business..." Samus murmered under her breath, her eyelids shut close, as it trying to temporarily escape reality. A giggle escaped the princess. "What's so Funny?" Samus asked, opening an eye, slightly frustrated.

"...Oh...Uhm...Nothing!" Zelda hid under a pillow for protection. A Loud crash came from the kitchen that made her jump and land on Samus. "EEk!! ...Jeez..What are they doing in there...?" Zelda asked a bit dazed before relizing that she was on Samus' abdomen. "Ahh!! Samus! I'm so sorry!" The hylian apologized immediately, before jerking herself off. A blush creeped onto her pale skin.

Samus raised an eyebrow at the princess. "Hey Zelda..." She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Y-yes..?" Zelda replied, trying to calm herself down. She brought her Saphire eyes to Samus' Emerald ones but couldn't hold off another blush and averted her attention.

"Are you a lesbian?" The Space hunter asked with a curious face.

The princess opened her mouth to give a response but her throat clenched together as her brain gave it a second thought. She answered by turning away.

------------------------------------

"All right!! Who Drank All Of the Damn BEER!?!" Falco screeched as he evily glanced at the two sweat dropping boys behind him.

"Come now, we don't need beer when we have these!" Peach exclaimed, a mixture of colourful bottles clanking together in her arms. "Let's see..Now how did it go..." Peach asked herself, setting the array of drinks on the table.

Marth picked up a couple of the bottles. "Uh..Peach..You expect to mix this and this!?" He exclaimed, holding up two very opposites drinks.

"Hrrm...Lon Lon Milk and Magic Green Elixer..." Link said, leaning in close to read the small printed labels.

Falco Grunted. "Only Peach could think of something like this..." he grumbled folding his arms across his chest. "What is up with you Mushroom people?"

"Teehee! Oh! Don't worry Boys!! You'll be surprised!" She said whirling around to give them her dazzling smile. 'Anything to give Samus and Zelda time alone...and then to exploit them in the end!' Peach thought to herself as she poured the differant liquids into a large clear jug.

Marth and Link held their stomachs, not willing to be Peach's lab rats. "Erm...Who knows...it might..taste good? Marth tried to look at the brighter side of the situation.

"Nope, I've mixed Lon lon milk and that green magic stuff before and it wasn't good" Link recalled, his face paling to a shade of green as he remembered the experience. He sticked out his tounge to express his hatred of it further.

Falco grabbed onto Link's collar. "You little punk...If you hadn't drinken all the beer, we wouldn't be in this Mess!!" He said, clenching his fingers into a tight fist. Marth seperated the two.

"Now come on guys...Hopefully...It'll..Be...Good?" He said, not quite sure himself.

"Ugh...Don't touch me, fag..." Falco grunted, turning away.

---------------------------------

Samus fiddled with one of the dice, rolling it in between her fingers waiting for Zelda to respond. "Hey...Wanna roll this die and see what comes up?" Samus asked, trying to avert the situation.

Zelda tilted her head. "But, who would do it--" She asked but answered her own question as Samus smriked evily. Zelda covered her own smile with her mouth. "Well..Alright..." She cringed herself, rolling up into a tight ball, praying cuddle, or hug or something soft would come up and not something stupid that Falco wrote.

Samus chuckled slightly as the princess writhed as she asked the question. "Your kinda cute when your embarassed." She mentioned, toppling the die onto the carpet.

Samus' eyes were glued to the die while Zelda's eyes were glued to Samus. 'Did she just call me cute? Perhaps she likes me? Oh my Goddess! She may be gay! ...But..Does me watching Samus make me a lesbian...' Zelda's mind rolled around inside her head. The princess' eyes glazed over as her thoughts made her mind blurry to her surroundings.

A white box was waved in front of Zelda's serene eyes. "Earth to Zellllda..." Samus stretched the younger woman's name. "Guess what we have to dooo..." Samus sang in a happier, almost teasing tone.

Zelda immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "Wh-what? What do we have to do?" She asked, scanning the floor for the die. 'Where did it go?' she asked her self a bit puzzled.

"We...Have to kiss!" Samus held the die between her index and middle finger. She watched the elvin girl sink into her night gown. "Don't worry...We don't have an audience at this time..." Samus said calmly, leaning towards the princess with a smirk.

Zelda backed away nervously as Samus crept closer and closer. The Hylian began to succumb to temptation as the bounty hunter's arm brushed agaisnt her leg. "The longer you hold out on me...The longer I'll make our kiss..." Samus slithered darkly, pinning one of Zelda's wrists to the ground. The princess winced in defeat as Samus pinned her other wrist agaisnt the warm carpet. The bounty hunter straddled her's prey's waist in victory. She lowered her head to the nervous princess.

"May I...Kiss you...?" Samus whispered softly, her nose just above Zelda's cheek. The Hylian was unsure. She'd never been kissed by a girl before tonight. She didn't know what to make of it. Her mind kept thinking logically no, girls can't kiss girls, while her heart ached to be pressed agaisnt Samus' own chest.

Samus didn't wait for Zelda to respond. She started planting soft leafy kisses around her forhead. The younger girl shivered delightfully underneath her. The princess placed her slender hands on Samus' shoulder to push her away, but found her hands pulling her in instead. She wanted the moral ache in her head to go away, but she wanted the warmth of Samus to stay.

"S-Samus..." Zelda whispered, as her grip on the woman became more frim with anticipation. Her body tightened with wonderful streams of pleasure racing through her veins. Her leg intertwined with Samus' locking her in place so she won't leave.

The bounty hunter placed her hand on the girl's soft cheek. Carassing it gently with the back of her fingers, her arm pulled it down futher, tracing out the column of her throat. She fit her body into the gentle curve of the princess' closing the gap between the two.

Samus pulled her face away for a moment to stare down at the princess troubled by her wavering emotions. She grinned at her confusion and pressed her lips agaisnt Zelda's, hoping to dissolve every emotion inside her except love and passion.


End file.
